degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honey/@comment-9988564-20130816041118
Ugh, after watching this episode, I really didn't feel like giving it the time of day, and I didn't even want to give it the respect of writing a review, and I know everyone's getting fed up with the constant Degrassi hate, but... I'm sorry. I cannot contain myself. I need to rant about how horrible this episode was. Skip it if you don't want to hear me bitching. I simply cannot get over Adam not having the main plot. His death was so poorly handled. There were hardly even any scenes about it... it just happened out of nowhere. The writers have proven for the second time this year that they have NO idea how to handle intense plots. One second, Adam is crashing into a tree. Then he's getting rushed to the hospital. Then there's one more hospital scene. Then Drew goes back to camp. Then he comes back and Adam is suddenly dead. OMG, but the scene was so beautiful... my ass. I can't take any of this shit seriously. I hope I don't offend anybody by saying this, and I know that I'm in the minority here, but I did not feel sad, or emotional in any way really, when Cam died, and I feel the same way right now. And Cam and Adam were truly some of my favorite characters. Of course I am sad to see them go, but... the way these deaths are handled... it almost feels like a joke. It is just SO unrealistic that I have no idea how anyone can take it seriously. None of it feels real at all. It was just some stupid 10-or-so-minute montage of a kid dying and the writers trying to teach kids not to text and drive. YAY WHAT A GREAT SEND OFF!!! That's only half ofg my frustration, though. Alli's plot was just... awful. I can't even find a word to describe how bad it was. I was just sitting in my chair cringing the entire time, wanting to scream "OMFG STOP I CANNOT WATCH THIS ANYMORE." It was torture. The fact that Leo seemed to not care at all that Alli was "breaking up" with him when she clearly wasn't made me lose all hope with this relationship. But then, she came running back to him, and then he loves her again. Then they had that hot, steamy sex that we had all been waiting for... not. Then his grandparents walked in, OH MY GOD. THIS IS WHEN I CAME CLOSE TO GAUGING MY EYES OUT WITH KNIVES. I CANNOT. The dinner scene was awkward as hell and SO hard to watch. And then when Leo said he was going to Toronto... I'm just like what the FUCK? Not only have they barely known each other, but Leo had JUST been okay with never talking to Alli again because he falsely assumed that he was getting dumped. I cannot at how unrealistic this all was. And then, this plot reached its climax on the bridge. Putting that cheesy thing about the lock aside, the way Alli handled Dallas's text made me truly reconsider what I am doing with my life for watching this pathetic piece of shit show. Honestly, if I were in Alli's position, and I had this guy that had texted me 50+ times over summer that I had completely ignored (which is ridiculous enough in itself and enough of a reason for me to want Alli to fall off a cliff), I think it's pretty clear that this guy means NOTHING to me, so if I received another useless text from him, and I just so happened to be with the new love of my life, I would just be like "Oh god, this guy won't stop texting me. He goes to my school and is really into me and will NOT leave me alone, even though I've ignored him and made it clear that I'm not interested. I want to be with you, bbcakes. <333" But no. I guess it's just so hard for Alli to explain ANYTHING. She just has to say "Um... it's nothing" which is extremely suspicious. Leo had every right to be pissed at Alli for that, but when he physically took her phone away from her and wouldn't give it back, we finally saw that true, abusive side to him that we all KNEW would come out someday because he was just too good to be true. Their little fighting scene, as well as Alli's perceptions of it when it was all over, were just completely pathetic. I can honestly say that I DESPISE Alli now and I also HATE Leo. I couldn't stand the fact that Adam's condition was constantly taking a back seat to Alli's stupid ass love life; not only in the way the screen time was allotted, but also the way Alli handled things. I felt like every time Alli mentioned Adam's condition to Leo, she was just trying to brush it off, like it was no big deal, like she didn't want to burden him with any of her "petty drama" back home. And he clearly couldn't care less about it, either. He never considered what she was going through with her good friend in serious condition and the way he treated her on the bridge was just disgusting and inconsiderate beyond explanation, even given the fact that Alli is a stupid lying bitch. I'm done. I have a slight case of OCD so I'll probably watch Young Forever just to finish the block and see how these shitt writers are going to attempt to handle the aftermath of Adam's pathetic send off. But after that, no more. This show has sucked for a long time now and I feel like less of a person for sticking around with it, hoping that it will get better. If I want to know what happens with Miles, the only character I care about, I'll just read his page.